Tentatively Humorous
by Jturtle
Summary: An OOC challenge submission. ObiWan and QuiGon


This was for a challenge on a mailing list I'm part of. The challenge was to write an OOC piece between 5-20 Word pages with an explanation of the characters behavior.

* * *

…And he blacked out.

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan! Are you alright?"

"Fine, M'ter. Fine, fine."

"Well, if you're sure." Qui-Gon paused, then…

"Come _on, _Padawan. We're gonna be late."

"Yes, Master." When had Qui-Gon become whiny?

The ceremonial robes that had been provided for them to wear to the formal dinner were nothing short of bizarre. The vivid pink of the gown itself contrasted horribly with the dark green of the ceremonial cap. The cap in itself was quite a sight. Feathers from a ceremonially plucked bird adorned the brim and fell down to make Obi-Wan sneeze. Qui-Gon wore the robes with grace but frowned at Obi-Wan's repeated attempts to remove the feather. "Just leave it alone, Padawan. We're going to be late."

"Yes, Master."

The species that populated the planet of WelDaar complimented the robes they demanded be worn for all ceremonial occasions. It didn't seem possible but some of them actually looked _good _in the ridiculous things. A vaguely humanoid species, their colorings ranged from navy blue to white. They were bald, a single eye sat, somewhat precariously in Obi-Wan's opinion, at the very peak of the domed head. The beings ranged from the smallest child sized adult to that of Qui-Gon's stature. And Obi-Wan still couldn't figure out why the blasted thing he was tripping over looked good on them.

After Obi-Wan had successfully tied the too big robe around himself with Qui-Gon harrying him in the background they departed after their guide.

The planet was a lush forest for most of the surface. The places where the species choose to hold their annual Meeting seemed to mirror this concept. Technically, it would have been considered out doors but it was sheltered none the less and very spread out. The entire complex covered well over two miles.

Their guide led them for about an hour which prompted Qui-Gon to ask if the young being was quite certain they were headed in the right direction.

"Yes, Master Jinn, as I told you about five minuets ago, we are indeed headed in the correct direction."

"Really? I was informed that our quarters were to be quite close to the main gathering place."

They _are. _Some of the guests spend well over three hours traveling from place to place here. You are quite lucky to have gotten rooms so close."

"Then why aren't we there yet?" Qui-Gon demanded of the poor little fellow as Obi-Wan had dubbed him.

The guide chose not to respond.

When they finally did arrive at the, well for lack of a better word, cluster of trees, they guide left in quite a hurry. "Nice little chap, didn't you think, Obi-Wan?"

He too chose not to respond.

"Ah, our guests form another world, come right on in. We are _very _pleased to have you with us to observe this most special ceremony. It's been a hundred years since we've renewed the bonds between us and the guiding force of our planet. The Jedi were gracious to attend last time and we are delighted to have the Jedi back for another time." The man who didn't stand higher than Obi-Wan's midriff said all of this as though it were one very long sentence. Poor blokes Obi-Wan absently thought of the last set of Jedi to set foot in this nutcase of a planet.

"Well come in, come in. We're so _very _pleased to have you with us…"

Obi-Wan tuned out as he got a first glance of the 'gathering place' as the short being led them in.

Obi-Wan had been to many places in all the years he'd been Qui-Gon's Padawan but never had he seen_ anything_ quite like this. The hosts served drinks from ropes hanging on the topmost boughs of trees. Needless to say this rather messy as none of the servers seemed to have perfected this trick.

The guests milled around sometimes grasping each others third eye in what seemed a form of endearment and greeting. Obi-Wan was suddenly glad he had no extra anatomical parts to be pulled on.

The place was decorated to compliment the ceremonial robes. Dark green and pink hung from every place imaginable. Some of the guests even seemed to have taken it upon them selves to wear some of the smaller decorations. A few of the smaller beings were completely obscured by the masses of excess baggage they wore.

"…and make your self at home. Really, everyone is quite friendly." The being speaking to Qui-Gon seemed to have finished up. Or not. "Did I mention their will be a dance? You're both quite welcome to join. The steps aren't hard to pick up at all."

Qui-Gon's eyes lit up. "Really? A dance you say. Well why ever not? "

"Eh, Master. Are you sure? I mean, the last time we danced with another species…."

Qui-Gon hushed him. "Never mind that, Obi-Wan. I'm feeling quite springy tonight!"

"Quite right, Master Jinn. Now let's be off to have some drinks."

Both of the taller men proceeded to tip their heads back as a young server poured something alcoholic down their throats.

"Master…"

"Oh hush Obi-Wan. Live a little. The drinks are quite good."

At that moment many scantily clad females appeared to circulate with trays stacked upon trays of food. Most of them appeared more graceful than those serving drinks but as Obi-Wan watched several trays crashed to the ground to shatter.

"Look, some food will do you good, Master."

"No, no you have fun Obi-Wan. I'm off to get more of that excellent drink." And he disappeared into the masses of aliens circulating around the room.

Great. I've lost him. Now what? Well go get some food, stupid. It ain't poisoned. Oh dear, now I'm talking to myself in my head. Not good. One of us has to stay sane.

He dodged several hands hunting for his eye to grab and made his way over to the servers.

"What would you like, hun?"

"Uhh, whatever you think I'd like." He responded with a tentative smile.

"Great!" She pilled his arms with several things that looked less than appealing but none seemed to be moving like some of the things on her tray.

"Come find me when the dances start, cutie!"

"Uhh, sure."

He beat a hasty retreat to the very edge of the party. He tried several of the things she had handed to him, several of which he actually liked. He handed the rest to one of the species that looked too far gone to care that Obi-Wan wasn't a server and headed back toward the area he thought Qui-Gon might have drifted toward.

"Obi-Wan! Glad I found you! The dancing is about to start."

Qui-Gon looked very, very drunk. And maybe a few other chemicals were in the drinks as well. "Are you sure you don't want to head back. It'll take us a while to get to our rooms anyway."

"Nonsense. They gave us rooms very close to the main event!"

At that moment music from the Force only knew where started blaring very, very loudly.

"Come on, Obi. Let's dance."

And long before he could protest, Qui-Gon and another female alien had swung him onto the dance floor.

The steps were indeed easy to pick up and in other circumstances he might have had a grand time but every so often he'd catch a glimpse of long hair flying about and couldn't help but try to extract himself to go make sure his master wasn't making a complete fool of himself.

It took quite a while to extract himself form the dance. The aliens seemed not to care if their dance partner was male or female or even if the other person was willing to dance with them. However, looking around Obi-Wan was sure that he was the only one who didn't want to dance.

After what felt like hours of spinning he managed to find himself on the edge of the party.

Now to find Qui-Gon.

It certainly wouldn't be that simple. No. His head was still spinning as he tried to make out a tell-tale head of hair amongst the masses of aliens.

Several times he was caught up in the dance again and the rhythmic music started to make his head pound every time he started to twirl again.

Once he thought he saw Qui-Gon a few feet from him but it was at that point that the dancers reached new heights of creativity. Before he knew it many of the dancers were being thrown into the air. He stopped worrying about them as several pairs of large hands grasped him around the waist and he was airborne.

No one seemed to be overly concerned with catching him, he realized, as he fell at an awkward angle to bang his head against the ground. The pounding in his head escalated until even his vision seemed to black out in time with the music.

And then he fainted.

"No more dancing. No more music. No more spinning."

"Obi-Wan, snap out of it!"

"Only if you're back to normal, Master."

"Huh?"

"Well, you see we were on a mission to WelDaar but everything went strange."

"Padawan, we're at the Temple. And I've never even heard of WelDaar."

Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes into the bright light of the medical ward. "Oh."

"You hit your head while we were practicing and you've been out for about eight hours." Qui-Gon spoke slowly as if to one of his pathetic life forms.

"So we never went to WelDaar?"

"Never even heard of it."

"Okay, Master. Then do you mind if I go back to our rooms and get some sleep."

"Not at all though I think the healers would prefer that you stay here…" The look Obi-Wan favored him with could have melted ice.

"Alright then. But get some sleep. I'll be in to check on you."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan stopped by one of the public computer terminals before he went up to get some rest.

He waited impatiently for the screen to produce results. After a moment it came back with "No results found for search term 'WelDaar.' Please check spelling and try again."

Whew.

Just his brain then.

Stupid dreams.

Sometimes this sort of thing was even worse than a Force vision. Thankfully, it had not felt at all like a vision. More like mad ravings. At least he did not have to worry that the planet WelDaar would be in his future.


End file.
